Many kinds of removable band-type couplings or clamps for pipes exist in the art. It is noted that throughout the specification and claims, the term “pipe” encompasses any kind of generally cylindrical object.
One kind of clamp has a resilient band that wraps around the pipe and is sealingly tightened on the pipe with bolts or screws. The resilient band is typically made of sheet metal.
An example of such a prior art resilient band 6 is shown in FIG. 1. It is known in the prior art to form notches 7 on end faces 8 of the band 6. The purpose of the notches 7 is to improve the ability of the band 6 to bend when being wrapped and tightened about a pipe (not shown). However, sometimes stresses are formed near the notches 7, which may lead to cracking of the band material near the notches 7.